Tiempo de luceros
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: Takeda la mira y sonríe, Miu devuelve la sonrisa y se sonroja, pero no a él, porque aquellos ojos azules solo observan a ese curioso jovencito de nombre Kenichi. Siempre ha sido así.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kenichi pertenecen a Shun Matsuena y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno al escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Resumen**: Él la mira y Miu sonríe, ella devuelve la sonrisa y se sonroja, pero no a él, porque aquellos ojos azules solo observan a ese curioso jovencito de nombre Kenichi. Siempre ha sido así.

**Notas de la Autora:** Con todo lo que ha pasado en el manga de **KMD** me extraña que no haya un Fic de este curioso "triangulo amoroso" y como últimamente me ha dado por escribir en lugar de hacer mis trabajos de la escuela o estudiar esas materias que se me complican he decidido traer este pequeño One-shot..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Tiempo de luceros**

Takeda es un hombre de carácter firme y de renovadas convicciones. Luchador incansable de juguetón comportamiento y sonrisa afable. Creedor ferviente de aquel dicho que recita: _"Quien persevera alcanza"_ y descarado poseedor de una suerte envidiable.

Él se sabe atractivo, no tanto como el joven Tanimoto pero atractivo sin duda.

Se admite perezoso en cuanto a la escuela se refiere y se niega el derecho a decir abiertamente que está enamorado, aun, cuando más de uno de sus allegados lo sabe.

-"Buenos días cariño"

-"Buenos días, Takeda-San"

Miu Furinji es el nombre de la jovencita que ha captado su interés. Ella admirada, deseada y amada por muchos. Él solo uno más en esa larga lista de jóvenes ilusos, pero se dice que está bien, que será paciente y que con verla de cerca mientras su rostro se ilumina por aquella bella sonrisa es más que suficiente. Que nada más es necesario, no mientras aquel sedoso cabello baile al son del viento o pueda (tan siquiera) aspirar ese perfume a rosas, a violeta, a gardenias. Exquisito aroma floral que llena el aula cuando la joven camina entre los asientos.

Todo estará bien, _por el momento_.

Se dice y anima. Se convence y tranquiliza.

Aunque sea, por lo menos, un minuto, un único segundo o una milésima parte del mismo. Y luego se desmorona como el castillo de arena que construyo con sus manos diez veranos atrás, cuando todo era fácil y las niñas eran entes extraños de buen oler. _Pero todo está bien_. Porque sabe que el corazón como el tiempo es cambiante y lo que en un momento puede ser un día soleado, primeros trazos de una historia de matices fantásticos puede convertirse en una tempestuosa tormenta, el fin de un romance en primavera.

¿Cuántas veces se ha dicho eso al día? Quizás y al menos, una decena de veces. La misma cantidad que ha visto a esas dos miradas cruzarse, mantenerse y perderse entre ellas, donde excluyen al resto del mundo y solo existen ellos sin nadie más por qué no necesitan a alguien demás.

-"¿No es así, cariño?"—Pregunta él, entre consiente e inconsciente. Con una amplia sonrisa y los rayos del sol causando un extraño efecto en su blanca dentadura. Miu lo mira curiosa, sin comprender realmente, parpadeando dos, tres veces. Y él suelta una risilla, grabando a fuego aquella linda estampa en la parte más activa de su cerebro. Donde sea que se encuentre eso. Solo sabe y se dice, que todo en ella es único, valioso y no puede olvidar nada, ni el más pequeño suspiro.

Él desea esos suspiros para sí.

_Tiempo_, se dice. _Tiempo_, se recuerda. _Tiempo_, se harta. _Tiempo_.

_¿Cuánto tiempo? _

-"¿Está bien, Takeda-san?"—Escucha de forma lejana. Tan lejana como ella_. Tiempo, tiempo, tiempo._

Él la mira de la forma más intensa que puede, quiere que ella sepa, que comprenda, que corresponda. Miu lo mira, devuelve la sonrisa y se sonroja. Él se sobre salta y emociona, su corazón late y amenaza de forma rotunda que en cualquier momento saldrá proyectado hacia ella.

-"¡Miu-chan!"—Escucha a su espalda y de nuevo el castillo se derrumba. Ella no le miraba ni en ese momento ni en otro.

-"Kenichi"—Dice ella, tan bella, tan feliz. Como siempre y como nunca, y él entiende, siempre lo hace y nunca lo admite, no abiertamente.

-"¡Buenos días, Kenichi-Kun!"—Exclama él, escondiéndose detrás de aquella fachada de despreocupado jovenzuelo y el muchachito de mirada chocolate sonríe casi queriendo iluminar su entorno, tal y como un lucero. Porque el pequeño castaño brilla con luz propia, como ella. Y juntos son como el sol, deslumbrante y avasallador. Luceros eternos en la noche quejumbrosa que intenta, en vano, opacarlos.

Takeda los mira a ambos y se siente ajeno. Pero se dice que está bien, _por el momento_. Ya llegara su tiempo. Así que solo sonríe, despeinando el cabello del primer discípulo del Ryo Sanpaku y mira cómplice a la rubia jovencita, percatándose, como siempre, que sus miradas nunca se encuentran, ni encontraran, porque aquellos ojos azules solo observan a ese curioso joven de nombre Kenichi.

Siempre ha sido así.

.

.


End file.
